List of programs broadcast by Fox (Scotland)
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Scottish television channel Fox. Current programming Primetime animated series *Bob's Burgers *Family Guy *Full English *The Ricky Gervais Show *The Simpsons Drama *Doctor Who *Torchwood *The X-Files Comedy *The Big Bang Theory *Inside No. 9 Reality/Unscripted *The Graham Norton Show *How It's Made Children's programming Drama *K-9 *The Sarah Jane Adventures Variety *Totally Doctor Who Reality/Nonscripted *Dog Town, USA *Game Changers with Kevin Fraizer *Give *Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson *The Inspectors *Unlikely Animal Friends Animated *Transformers: Animated (reboot series) Former programming Primetime animated series *Allen Gregory *American Dad! *Axe Cop *Bordertown *The Cleveland Show *The Critic *Dan Vs. *Futurama *Golan the Insatiable *Harry Potter *High School USA! *King of the Hill *Napoleon Dynamite *The PJs *Pottermore *Sit Down, Shut Up *Son of Zorn TBA. Drama *7th Heaven *90210 *Against the Law *Almost Human *Beauty & the Beast *The Carrie Diaries *Containment *Easy Money *Millennium *Past Life *The Vampire Diaries Comedy *Arrested Development *Decline and Fall *The Life of Rock with Brian Pern *Making History *That '70s Show *That '80s Show Game shows *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? *Jeopardy! Variety *In Living Color *Mad TV *Pop-Up Video Children's programming Comedy *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Game shows *Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge *BrainRush *Destroy Build Destroy *Family Double Dare *Family Game Night *Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge *The Game of Life *Mad Libs *Wheel 2000 Reality/Unscripted *Code: 9 *PrankStars Variety *Walk the Prank Fox Kids/Toon Disney/Jetix programming *Action Man *Aladdin *American Dragon: Jake Long *Angela Anaconda *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *The Avengers: United They Stand *Alienators: Evolution Continues *A.J.'s Time Travelers *Animaniacs *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Batman: The Animated Series *Beast Machines: Transformers *Beetleborgs Metallix *Beetlejuice *Big Bad Beetleborgs *The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures *Bobby's World *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Cybersix *Dave the Barbarian *Defenders of Dynatron City *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Tamers *Dinozaurs *Disney's Doug *Disney's House of Mouse *Dog City *Escaflowne *Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension *Fun House *Fighting Foodons *Fillmore! *Flint the Time Detective *Godzilla: The Series *Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension *Goosebumps *Kim Possible *The Legend of Tarzan *Life with Louie *Little Shop *Little Dracula *Lloyd in Space *Masked Rider *Medabots *The Magician *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Monster Rancher *Mad Jack the Pirate *The Mr. Potato Head Show *Mon Colle Knights *Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Newt *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Oggy and the Cockroaches *One Piece *Pepper Ann *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *Recess *The Replacements *The Ripping Friends *Round The Twist *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Silver Surfer *Solarman *Sonic X *Space Cases *Space Goofs *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Spider-Man *Spider-Man Unlimited *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Swamp Thing *Taz-Mania *Teamo Supremo *Toonsylvania *The Tick *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom & Jerry Kids *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Weekenders *X-Men *Xyber 9: New Dawn *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX TBA.